User talk:Jhh2898
Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics and simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style *Newsletter * *Proper Citation Format Good Luck! ---- Thanks for your contributions! Hello Jhh2898, Thank you for all your contributions to the wiki. They are much appreciated. However, please refrain from copying information from Wikipedia into articles. It's a site policy to keep content original. Otherwise, good work. -- 00:13,9/16/2015 00:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism I checked the articles marked as taken again and just as I found the first time, most of the content is stolen from various websites word for word. -- 01:43,10/22/2015 01:43, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Here are the revisions of yours that I found to be plagiarized #Messerschmitt Me 1099 - Wikipedia #Caproni-Campini N1 (CC.2) - Italian Aircraft of WWII blog #Panzer Neufaufahrzeug - World of Tanks Forums #Schwerer Ladungsträger Borgward B IV - Parts from Wikipedia -- 01:51,10/23/2015 01:51, October 23, 2015 (UTC)